


Wild Justice (corrected)

by dsa_archivist



Category: Velvet Goldmine, due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-15
Updated: 2003-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Wild Justice (corrected)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Wild Justice (corrected)

## Wild Justice (corrected)

by Snowee

Author's website: http://snowee.50megs.com

Disclaimer: Due South belongs to Alliance. Velvet Goldmine belongs to Miramax. I have no claim over them, only what I did with them

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: Velvet Goldmine & Burning Down The House, Eclipse, Odds

This story is a sequel to: Mangle Your Mind 

* * *

Chapter 1  
The first day they met, Ray Kowalski looked at Constable Benton Fraser and wondered what it would be like. Of course, these days he wondered what it would be like with just about every good looking male who crossed his path. He was kind of stiff and proper, but Ray could see the man beneath. Interested, he flirted with him all day, but the guy didn't seem to get it. He could concede that playing it cool (and straight) then teasing him wasn't the best approach, but that was the way he did it. 

Then, surprisingly, he asked Ray to dinner. Just when he thought he had this Fraser guy figured out, he threw him a curve ball. At that moment, he knew things would be remarkable. 

"You want to come back to my place and have some coffee?" Ray asked boldly after their first dinner. 

Fraser smiled. "That sounds nice," he replied. 

Ray nodded, feeling charged as he drove home. He led Fraser up to his place and closed the door. Dropping his keys on the kitchen counter, he turned to Fraser and removed his jacket. He smiled a little as Fraser stared at him. Diefenbaker padded past Fraser and found a warm spot to lay down, apparently weary after the doggie bag Fraser had given him on the way home from the restaurant. 

A few moments of looking at each other passed before Fraser spoke. "Are you going to start the coffee?" 

Ray blinked. This guy came for coffee? What was wrong with him? He opened his mouth and stood there a moment before creating sound. "Ah, I have a confession to make. I don't actually have any coffee." 

Fraser shifted. "Oh. Then why did you...?" 

"I have this instant stuff," Ray said, tapping on a box of packets, "if you really wanted coffee." 

"I thought that's why we came here. If you'd like to go out again..." Fraser motioned to the door, but Ray interrupted again. 

"No, I thought... Uh, I guess I thought we could - talk?" he said at last, waving to the couch. 

Fraser sat down. "Well we talked quite a bit at dinner." He smiled. "It was nice. You seem to be a less bizarre individual than I believed this morning." 

Ray chuckled. "I could say the same thing about you," he remarked as he sat beside Fraser. Apparently he sat too close because Fraser shifted away, trying not to be obvious. Ray furrowed his brow. 

"Have you lived here long?" Fraser asked. 

Looking around, Ray shrugged. "Couple months. It's closer to this precinct. I had an apartment out on the west end when I was working out there." 

"I see," Fraser said, then licked his lower lip. 

"Nervous, Fraser?" Ray asked. 

Fraser shook his head. "Should I be?" 

Ray chuckled and let out a sigh. The silence was a bit uncomfortable until Ray spoke. "You said your apartment burned down. You got a place to stay?" 

"Not really, but I believe I'll be able to make arrangement to stay at the Consulate for the time being." 

"You don't have to stay there," Ray said. "You can stay here." 

Fraser sat up straight. 

"On the couch," Ray offered. 

Looking at where they were sitting, Fraser cleared his throat. "That's a very generous offer, however, I wouldn't want to put you out." 

"It wouldn't put me out," Ray responded. 

Fraser looked at the couch, then Ray again. "Perhaps just for tonight," he commented quietly. 

Ray smiled broadly and stood. "I'll get some blankets and a pillow." 

"There's no need to..." Fraser began, but Ray had already disappeared into the bedroom. He returned with a wadded, old flannel quilt and a faded pillow. Setting them down, he stared at Fraser. 

Fraser looked back a moment, then looked at the blanket and pillow, wondering if Ray was going to watch him until he laid down on the couch. Finally Ray turned and went into the bedroom. Fraser twisted and set the pillow down, then threw the blanket over himself as he lay back. It was more comfortable than it appeared, though something inside Fraser was less comfortable. 

Ray sat on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped and hanging loosely between his limp knees. He stared at the closed bedroom door, pursing his lips. He felt Fraser laying down, making himself comfortable, even closing his eyes. Part of him was comfortable with that; wanted to let the man have a good night's sleep. Another part of him remembered how Curt had won him. That was the part which reminded him there was a bottle of Jim Bean in the cupboard and nearly a dozen beers in the fridge. It was the part that wondered if Fraser was a drinking man. Tonight. One night this man had promised him. Maybe this was his only chance. 

Finally, Ray tore his gaze from the door, bowed his head, and closed his eyes. They'd be working together. There would be an abundance of opportunities, but then maybe there shouldn't be any thoughts of chances at all. They were partners at work and if they slept together, it could only complicate things. 

Yet, Ray wanted complications. God, how he needed them. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed a moment. The face ran through his mind, as did the name, the body, the beautiful moments. Why was it getting so hard to forget them after all these years? Why had he been able to forget the bad moments long ago and now he only remembered those quiet peaceful moments in bed when Curt ran his hand over Ray's back or when he kissed him while they waited for coffee to percolate? 

Ray took in a shaky breath before standing and getting ready for bed. He climbed between the covers and closed his eyes wearily. One bad moment remained. It was the one that took him into dreams every time he tried to focus on the good things. He'd run through the memories and in that last instant, he'd see Curt in the club with another man and be asleep before he could get sick about it. 

* * *

"If you're almost ready, I'll drop you..." Ray froze in the bedroom doorway. The blanket was folded and placed in the center of the couch with the pillow on top. He looked around, but knew the Mountie and his wolf were already gone.

A little disappointed, he finished getting ready and left for work. 

Fraser walked quickly, Diefenbaker barely keeping up as he was distracted by food items along the way. The brisk walk cleared his head as he thought of the rush in which he'd left Ray's apartment. "It's not as though this is exactly new," Fraser informed his walking companion. "I have thought about men before, realized I was occasionally attracted to them. It's something that I, as a Mountie, had to come to terms with long ago." 

"Rowoof," Diefenbaker interjected. 

Fraser stopped suddenly. He looked at the wolf a moment before letting out a breath. "Because this is the first time I considered following through with those feelings. Unrequited lust is so much easier an emotion to handle." 

"Woof woof." 

"You're right. It probably is because I'm used to ignoring these feelings, but that's no reason to jump feet first into anything." 

"Rouff." 

Fraser sighed. "I know." He paused. "But do you think he feels the same way? Obviously he's interested. That was what he was indicating, wasn't it? Sometimes I'm afraid I'll read too much into the simplest actions, but I do hope - part of me hopes he was curious? Interested?" He sighed. "Ray seems passionate and guided by the emotions. I don't feel that we've made a deep connection." 

"Ruff woof." 

Fraser rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated breath, continuing without responding to Dief's comment. He knew that he wasn't the type to simply jump into bed with someone, but Diefenbaker sure seemed to think he should be. Ultimately, he would force Ray to make the first move because he just wasn't prepared to do it himself. 

* * *

A couple of days later, Ray found out that Fraser had looked at his files. Something about that turned him on, the fact that Fraser took time to check him out. He tried repeatedly to read his partner, but the man made no sense. 'Was it a joke or is Turnbull really living in a cardboard box? Was that a polite smile or did Fraser actually find me funny? Did he grin at that wink, look at my ass, really lick that thing?'

On top of it all, he already had reservations at the Crystal Ballroom on Friday. He'd tried asking women. He learned long ago that taking a woman out within the first two weeks at any district gave him the name of ladies' man. From there he could do just about anything and no one would ask for his hetero membership card. 

When Friday rolled around and he hadn't convinced any of the women around the place to go with him, he asked Fraser. Having never been himself, Fraser accepted, but twenty minutes later, Ray thought better of his choice of locations and told Fraser they'd do hockey instead. 

Ray looked in the paper, hoping to find a hockey game. Finding one between two Canadian teams, Ray grinned. Hockey and curling were the two sports Ray knew Fraser would fall for so that day while they worked, he invited Fraser over to watch the game with him. 

They watched most of the hockey games of the season at Ray's place. Fraser could feel Ray wanting to say something more, but he never did. They began to relax into a special friendship where the desire lingered in the background, but never played a part in the reality. Just as Fraser was getting used to it, Ray surprised him. 

When the last game of the season was nearly over, Ray ordered pizza. The game ended, but when Fraser said he should go, Ray told him to wait until the food got there so they could eat. Fraser agreed. 

"You know," Ray said when he had Fraser alone in his quiet apartment. "We have a good time together." 

Fraser looked at Ray. "Yes, we do," he said. 

Ray smiled and moved closer. Fraser didn't budge. "But things are getting a little boring." 

"Boring? How so?" Fraser inquired. 

Ray licked his lip slightly and touched Fraser's knee. "Well, when we're not working, we eat a meal here and there or watch sports." 

"Yes." 

"I'll be honest with you, Fraser. I'm not a huge hockey fan. It's ok, but there are things I'd much rather be doing." 

His hand moved up Fraser's thigh and a lightheaded Fraser cleared his throat. "Such as?" 

Ray shifted, staring at his own hand for several seconds before suddenly turning his head. When he did, he found his lips very near Fraser's and without hesitation, he closed the space. The shocking thing to Ray was that Fraser immediately kissed back. Ray wanted to ask him why, but it felt too good to break free. He shifted onto his knee without breaking their kiss, then finally pulled away. He bit his lip to give his body a moment to relax before asking any questions. "What are you doing?" Ray asked. 

Fraser looked at Ray as though he was daft. "Kissing you," he said. 

"Obviously," Ray breathed, then shifted closer to Fraser. "Why?" 

Fraser blinked. "Because you were kissing me. I thought that's what you wanted." 

Smiling, Ray touched Fraser's cheek. "I just didn't think you were interested." 

"Well, to be honest," Fraser began, shifting a little and looking away. "You aren't the first man I've felt attracted to." 

"I'm not?" 

"But you're the first one I've even considered... that is to say, I suppose with you I'm..." 

Ray smiled. "Curious?" he asked. 

Fraser shook his head and looked into Ray's eyes. "I started to feel love for you," he responded quietly. "I haven't felt that for a man before. It's only been attraction and I haven't felt love for a woman in a very very long time." 

Swallowing, Ray was a little astounded. He just wanted to play with the Mountie, not find love. He cared for him, but it was too soon to love him. Ray moved back to sit on his heel. 

Turning his body, Fraser reached out and took Ray's hand. "I trust you Ray. I suppose I know that if I begin to feel uncomfortable, that things could change. I half expected to feel like things were wrong, but then you touched me and kissed me and it didn't stop feeling comfortable." He leaned into Ray and pressed his lips to Ray's, moving his other hand to Ray's face and brushing it lightly with his fingers. When he stopped kissing this time, Ray took a deep breath. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were interested?" 

"I've never told anyone and I'm not sure I know how to. Besides, I haven't been the aggressive one in this relationship, Ray." 

Fraser saw Ray staring and as much as he wanted to kiss him again, he had to wait for Ray to say something. They looked at each other a long time before Ray spoke. Gripping Fraser's hand tightly, he started to move. "Let's go in the bedroom," he suggested breathily. 

Holding Ray's hand firmly, Fraser swallowed and shook his head. "I..." Ray looked at him intently, questioning. "I'm not ready," Fraser admitted. "The kissing, this is nice. I don't think..." 

Ray nodded and lifted his other knee onto the couch. He moved over Fraser and kissed him firmly, letting his tongue out this time and finding Fraser's ready to greet him. Ray felt Fraser's hand move around his back so he raised himself, threw a knee over Fraser's lap, and wrapped his arms behind Fraser's neck. Stopping a moment, he heard Fraser gasping for breath, but Ray just took a moment to take in that face, smile, then kiss him again. Fraser moved his hands around Ray's lower back, running them gently up and down. 

Stopping the kissing again for a moment, Ray kissed Fraser's jaw before looking at him, then brushing his finger's through Fraser's hair. "I just want you to know I'm glad we found each other, Fraser. I needed someone." 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "Someone?" 

"Someone like you." He paused. "I just think that this one can last." 

Ray's lips nearly met Fraser's again when Fraser spoke. "Have you been with a man before?" 

Knowing immediately that the truth would lead to more questions which Ray didn't want to answer, he lied. "No." Stopping his face close to Fraser's, he looked into his eyes. "I just want a relationship that will last," he clarified. 

Fraser then accepted Ray's kiss until Ray pushed his fingers inside Fraser's uniform in search of skin. He stopped Ray, pushing him back. "I can't. Not yet. Please." 

Ray leaned back. "I don't want to go slow with you, Fraser." 

Fraser shifted. "Why not? I'd like to get to know you better, to take our time. That's what I always do, because going fast hurts too much." 

Moving off Fraser, Ray sat back on the couch. "No, going slow hurts too much," he argued, rubbing his temple. "I need you now." 

Reaching out, Fraser touched Ray, but Ray moved away and rose to his feet, stepping away from the couch. "Why the urgency, Ray?" Fraser asked. 

Pacing, Ray kept rubbing his temple. "If we do this now, tonight, I'll only care as much as I do right now and that's enough." He stopped and looked at Fraser. "If we keep waiting, it'll just hurt more when you're gone." 

"I thought you wanted something to last," Fraser stated. 

"I said that because I thought you wanted to hear it," Ray said. He stopped pacing and shook his head. "I need you, Fraser," he repeated. 

"You have me." 

Ray looked at him and breathed heavily. His mind raced ahead, but he knew what he had to do. He had to let Fraser go now or this would end before it started. He scratched his neck. "You're right. You're right. I'm just... just... Let's call it a night. We'll have dinner tomorrow or something when I'm not so... so..." 

"Yes," Fraser said, gathering his hat and walking to the door. He stopped with his hand on it. "I really care about you, Ray," he said. 

"I know," Ray breathed, staring at the floor as he let Fraser go. 

Chapter 2  
"I don't want to sound like a horny teenager, Fraser, but I can't let you in if you're going to turn me down tonight," Ray said. They'd been playing around with their feelings for over a week and Ray desperately needed some follow through. It had been a long day, but he figured he'd be better off alone now than alone and way too turned on to think later. 

Fraser advanced and put his arms around Ray. "I won't turn you down tonight," he whispered. 

Ray smiled happily, the keys jingling as he rushed to find the one to his apartment. He opened the door and kissed Fraser quickly before letting him in. Closing the door, the two walked hand in hand into the bedroom. 

"Are you sure you're ready, Fraze?" Ray asked. 

"Are you?" Fraser asked in response. He saw Ray look at him strangely so he cleared his throat. "This is new for both of us, if I recall." 

Ray nodded, remembering what he'd said. "Yeah," he responded. "It's just that I've had a lot longer to think about the possibilities," he added. In a swooping motion, he removed his shirt and smiled at Fraser. 

Waiting for several seconds, Fraser finally took in a breath and started to unbutton his shirt. He took off the flannel one, then removed the undershirt, feeling exposed as Ray watched him. Once they were both bare chested, Ray ran his hand pensively down Fraser's chest. Watching him, Fraser shifted closer as his lips joined Ray's in a kiss. Ray rested the hand on Fraser's chest while he brought his other arm around his back and let his hand meld over Fraser's shoulder blade. Fraser put his hands on Ray's upper arms gently at the same moment Ray sucked his lower lip into his mouth, nipped it, then pressed into a deeper kiss. Fraser let out an audible breath through his nose, the air tickling Ray's cheek. 

A moment later, Ray moved his hands to work on Fraser's pants, loosening them and pushing them down until they fell loosely at his feet. Fraser was still holding him, so he worked on removing his own clothes before putting a hand behind Fraser's head and guiding him to turn. They moved beside the bed before Ray finally pulled his lips from Fraser's and started licking his neck. Fraser dropped his head back as Ray brushed his fingertips along Fraser's collarbone. 

Taking a deep breath, Fraser moved a knee to the bed. He felt his anticipation growing and with Ray's groin pressed against him, he feared he might collapse from the dizziness soon. Grabbing Ray's body, he fell back onto the bed where Ray stopped kissing and licking. Smiling, he looked into Fraser's eyes. His grin was mischievous as he slid his hand further down Fraser's chest. 

Taking in a breath, Fraser felt his cock getting harder, waiting for the touch as Ray moved his hand. Biting his lower lip, Ray pressed his groin to Fraser's thigh so that he would feel his own erection. Fraser licked his lips and Ray knew he was hoping for another kiss, but he preferred watching him want it. 

His hand closed firmly around Fraser's penis, moving slowly. He could see Fraser's chest moving faster, breathlessly, before he let his upper body fall quickly onto him. Kissing furiously, Fraser moved his hands around Ray's back and shifted nervously. He was surprised by how good it felt to have that hand around him. Ray started to nibble his ear and he could barely think, the blood rushing from his brain faster than he thought possible. A moment later, Ray moved his knee from between Fraser's legs and pulled back from his body. Looking at him, Fraser waited until Ray brushed his hand over his side. "Roll onto your side," he commanded quietly. 

Doing as he was told, Fraser rolled. He heard movement behind him and when he looked, he saw Ray opening a condom. Watching over his shoulder, Ray didn't seem to see Fraser observing him with the tube of lubricant, but that was because Ray didn't care. Jimmy had taught him a lesson and he wasn't taking any more chances. With lube in hand, Ray slid his body up behind Fraser and kissed his neck. Fraser faced away again as he felt Ray's hand on his lower back. He felt Ray shift to a slightly better position before his hand massaged Fraser's buttock. Taking in a deep breath, Fraser felt like something about this wasn't right and he was about to stop it when the sensation of a finger around his hole stopped him. He took in a shaky breath. "Ray..." he breathed. 

"Shhh," Ray whispered into his ear as he ran his finger between his ass. 

"Ray?" Fraser said again. 

Ray shook his head, and shifted again. 

"I just wondered if you know..." Fraser attempted again. 

"I had a friend. He told me what to do," he explained. Somehow, it made Fraser feel better. Perhaps he suspected Ray had lied when he said he'd never been with a man before, but the other day he'd mentioned a friend who had died years ago. It made sense to him so he just relaxed, the tingling in his body growing more intense as Ray moved. 

Fraser jumped when he felt the digit push inside. Ray kissed his neck and licked his skin, pressing in deeper. Closing his eyes, Fraser found pleasure and pain while Ray pushed the finger in and out gently. A moment later, Ray pushed a second finger in, tugging gently as he felt Fraser's muscles tense. His breathing short, Ray anticipated entering Fraser, anxious for the release he would get. Fraser began to relax so he chose that moment to slide his fingers out and press his body closer to Fraser. The skin between them was burning from the intense body heat as Ray held himself in Fraser's ass, taking a deep breath before pushing in. 

Fraser jerked away, but Ray threw his hand around Fraser and pulled him back, breathing heavily and gritting his teeth. He gave Fraser a moment before pressing his pelvis against him, moving deeper inside. Fraser was tight, but that wasn't a surprise. The third time he pushed in, he felt Fraser's muscles fighting to repel the foreign object, but he also felt Fraser lean back into him. Ray relaxed, wrapping his arm around Fraser's waist as he thrust in again. 

Moment by moment played, Fraser resisting the thrusts, then inviting them as his body fought ecstasy with pain. Ray felt the tingling in his body near as he brushed his hand down and took Fraser's cock in his grasp again. Now he worked to tug and twist Fraser while he pumped him from behind and when he heard Fraser take in a sharp breath, he let himself go, his head pounding from the orgasm. Just a moment later, Fraser came in his hand and as he bit the back of Fraser's neck, Fraser trembled in his arms. 

Moving limply against Fraser, Ray held him, closing his eyes as he felt the first release he'd felt in a long time. It was quiet a long time before Fraser spoke. "Ray?" 

He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to enjoy their bodies so Ray pretended not to hear him. "Are you asleep?" 

Listening, he still didn't respond. 

"I love you," Fraser breathed. Ray heard the words and the gentle smile faded. He felt Fraser shifting from his grip so he lay there limply, letting Fraser think he was sleeping. 

Chapter 3  
Fraser looked up from his station at the front desk and grinned at the friendly face. "Good afternoon, Ray," he greeted. 

"Hey, Fraze. What's up?" 

"Ah, I've been left to handle the budgets today." 

Ray furrowed his brow, looking around. "Where's Ice Queen?" 

"The Inspector has gone to a meeting across town." 

"Turnbull?" 

"Is serving as her driver." 

"Let you off the hook today, huh?" Ray asked. 

"Except for the extensive paperwork, it would appear so," Fraser responded. 

They looked at each other in silence a moment, then Ray bit his lower lip in a devilish expression. A moment later, he sprang to life, sprinting around the desk and halfway up the stairs before Fraser was to his feet. 

"Ray, what do you think you're doing?" Fraser asked. 

"I keep telling you I want to see what it looks like up there." 

Fraser bounded up the stairs after Ray. "Nothing to concern yourself with, Ray. You're not supposed to go up there." He heard Ray chuckle, then it went silent. Shaking his head, Fraser moved through the first open door. "Ray?" he said. "This isn't amusing. I have a lot of work to do and I could get in a lot of trouble if Inspector found out I let you up here." He looked in the next room, one of many bedrooms reserved for the Queen's entourage. "Ray, I demand you come out now," Fraser stated, exasperated as he moved down the hall. 

Reaching the largest, most grand room, he was afraid of what he'd find, but still he turned into the room. Ray was laying under the blankets naked, Fraser's heart stopping at the sacrilege. "Ray!" 

Grinning, Ray pushed the blankets down. Fraser took a step back out into the hall. "This is the Queen's bedroom!" 

"Well, good. I picked the right one," Ray remarked. 

Fraser sighed. "I'm all for a bit of fun, Ray, but this room has a reserved purpose. We can't..." He stopped speaking as Ray climbed out of the bed and started toward him. Fraser tugged on his collar. "It isn't that I mind, of course. Of all the rooms, why did you pick this one?" 

Ray smiled and spoke effeminately. "It's the prettiest," he replied, putting his hands on Fraser's body and pulling him into the room, kissing him. 

His lips danced on Fraser's then sucked until Fraser tugged away. "I just want to go on record as saying I still don't think this is a good idea," he said before putting his arms around Ray and kissing him back. 

Ray shifted them back toward the bed. Falling to sit on the bed, he immediately grabbed at Fraser's pants, tugging and twisting until he had them undone. Releasing Fraser's already erect penis, he enveloped it. Fraser shifted forward, putting one leg between Ray's knees and leaning slightly on the bed. "Ray," he breathed. 

Ray moaned, Fraser following with a tender moan of his own before he took Ray's head between his hands and pulled him back. Leaning over, he kissed Ray's mouth, pushing him back on the bed and moving over him. Straddling Ray's knee, Ray watched Fraser intently as Fraser undid his belt and tunic. Shrugging them off, he removed the undershirt and tossed it aside. As he leaned back over Ray, hands were already grasping for his body to move closer. 

Watching Fraser's face close to his, Ray saw him stick out that tongue to lick his lower lip. Raising his head, he closed his mouth around Fraser's tongue and slid his hands around his back in a tight embrace. Letting his hand run down Ray's side, Fraser shifted his hips harder to Ray's body. 

Ray caught his breath, moving his hands down to cup Fraser's ass and begin a rough massage. Relaxing his body, Fraser melted over Ray, limply laying over him as he cocked his head to one side and began licking Ray's neck just before fondling his earlobe with his tongue. He could feel Ray's chest rise and fall under his weight, slow deep breaths keeping pace. Brushing his hand up Fraser's back, Ray let his fingers comb Fraser's short hair just above the neck. He lifted a leg, wrapping it around Fraser and tightening his muscles to clench Fraser's hip between his own pelvis and his calf. Fraser groaned as Ray repeated the action, then pressed his hand between them to grab Fraser's cock. Tugging it gently, Fraser moved his head away from Ray's neck. "We shouldn't," he breathed. 

"Yes, we should," Ray urged. 

Fraser swallowed. "We can't, anyway," he commented. 

Ray released Fraser, pushing him back a little so that he could reach to the side table. Fraser turned his head to see that Ray had left condoms and lubricant there. He watched Ray bring them near, then smile at Fraser. "I always come prepared," he remarked. "I'm like a boy scout," he added with a smirk. 

Fraser lifted a hand and gently wrapped it around the condom in Ray's, taking it from him. Pecking Ray on the lips, he began to open it before moving away enough to put it on. Ray reached out, grabbing at Fraser's hand and erection as Fraser tried to work, chuckling. Fraser pushed the hands away, shaking his head. Ray kept at it until Fraser slapped his hands, giving Ray an annoyed grin through gritted teeth. "You're not helping," he scolded with a gentle tone. Ray chuckled, then left him alone until he was ready, finally lifting his knees beside his chest. Fraser placed his hands on the back's of Ray's thighs, touching them smoothly as he laid back over Ray and kissed him. 

Tasting the tongue in his mouth, Ray's heartbeat increased. He closed his eyes and let the warm sensations flow over him as Fraser released the kiss to concentrate on pressing his erection into Ray. Fraser moved his tip in, the tightness consuming him as he breathed heavily. Hearing Ray's jaw click and a soft moan, he pressed in again, now leaning back down to suck Ray's neck. He lost track of what he was doing, teeth biting in just a little as his tongue caressed the bruising flesh while he continued to thrust his way inside. Ray's moaning grew louder, reminding him of what he was doing. He moved his mouth to Ray's chin, licking it and his jaw line while he pumped with increasing speed. 

The hand sliding between them was Ray's as Ray grabbed himself and started to yank between harsh breaths. Fraser was aware Ray was mumbling something, but he couldn't understand the words. He sounded in complete ecstasy so Fraser continued to press in, finally stopping the murmurs by taking Ray's lips into his own and biting the lower one. Ray now moaned in his mouth, then gasped and jerked his lips to one side. Letting out a low groan, they were covered in warm spots of Ray's cum. Ray kept moaning as he jerked himself even after he spilled no more. Fraser brought his head down again, licking Ray's neck, then biting Ray's shoulder. He slid deeper into Ray's rectum, the inner flesh resisting his tip until a pressure in his groin pushed its way out. Pumping continuously, he didn't stop until he was completely spent. As he pulled out, he wrapped an arm around Ray's leg, shifting to let the other fall back onto the bed while going back in for another deep kiss. Ray held him tightly, kissing back with everything he had until Fraser fell beside him, breathlessly searching for air. 

They lay there in each other's arms quietly until Fraser shifted and kissed Ray's forehead. "What were you mumbling?" Fraser asked at last. 

"Nothing," Ray replied, not wanting to admit that he couldn't remember, but he did know that his mind had wandered momentarily to past lovers. 

"I thought perhaps..." Fraser began, then sat up sharply. 

Ray turned his head. "Fraze?" 

"They're back early," he commented. 

Ray sat up. "You sure?" 

Fraser nodded. "I'm trained to recognize the sound of the car doors on the Consulate vehicle." 

Ray chuckled, throwing his legs over the bed as he hurriedly dressed. "Figures," he remarked offhandedly. 

When he turned, Fraser had clothes on, but nothing done up. "We have to make the bed," he said, frantically pulling at the bedspread. 

"Relax," Ray said. 

"Shh!" Fraser interjected, perking his ears, then changing to a whisper. "They're inside the building. Inspector Thatcher will notice my absence from the front desk immediately and the first thing she'll do is call..." 

"Fraser!" rang predictably from downstairs. 

Ray stifled a chuckle as Fraser swallowed. "Relax," he repeated. "I'll take care of the bed. You get downstairs." 

Fraser tugged his ear and stared past Ray. "She'll wonder why I was up here." 

"You heard a noise and came up to check it out, but it was nothing," Ray suggested. 

Nodding, Fraser motioned with a finger. "Yes. Good idea." 

"Just don't sweat or she'll know you're lying," Ray breathed. 

Fraser blinked. "Now that you've said that, the room feels warm." 

"Constable Fraser!!" 

Hurriedly buttoning, he was still buckling his Sam Browne as he hurried from the room and down the hall. He rushed down the stairs. "Inspector Thatcher, I..." he got out before she held up her hand. He slowed his pace on the last few steps. 

"What were you doing up there?" she queried immediately. 

"I heard a sound coming from the rooms up there. I just went to make sure that everything was in order." 

"What did you find?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Fraser replied. 

Ray hopped as he pulled on his boot, bumping into the bed. He gritted his teeth at the sound, then began straightening the sheets, tucking them in and ignoring the wrinkles. He tossed the bedspread over the top and on his way around, tripped over the corner, catching himself on a dresser with empty vases that clanged together. 

Meg Thatcher's head snapped to look up the stairs. Glancing at Fraser, she passed him and headed up the stairs. "That is to say, there was a bird, sir. I thought I would open a window and let him fly out!" he announced loudly. 

Her feet pounded up the stairs and as Ray heard it, he spotted a wardrobe on the far side of the room. Dashing across, he jumped into it, pulling the door closed. 

Fraser saw Meg head straight for the Queen's bedroom, noticing that the door was mostly closed as she pushed it open. She stepped in and he practically jumped in behind her, looking around quickly for what he thought should be there as she looked around for what possibly might be. 

"Where was the bird?" she asked. 

"In here," he responded, noticing that the bedspread was slightly askew and praying she didn't notice. 

"I thought you said you opened the window." 

"Uh, I intended to, sir, but you came in and called for me and..." 

Thatched turned quickly and headed seriously for the stairs. "I want you to have Turnbull come up here and turn this room inside out. Find the bird and get rid of it." She paused at the top step. "Have him change the bedding in case the bird left any, well, just have him change the bedding and clean the room thoroughly." 

"Yes, sir," Fraser responded. "In fact, why don't I let Turnbull get back to his duties while I take care of it?" 

She had started down the steps, but now she stopped again, one hand on the rail as she turned. "Why?" 

"Why?" 

"Why should I have you do it? Turnbull is very thorough when it comes to cleaning and I could use you for more important duties." 

"Oh," Fraser breathed, still standing at the top of the stairs and looking down the hall. "I'll... I'll wait up here for Turnbull and assist him with the bird first," he suggested. "Would that be all right?" 

Thatcher sighed. "Yes, fine, whatever," she replied as she continued down the stairs. 

The moment she turned the corner, he rushed back down the hall. Stepping into the Queen's bedroom, he saw Ray on his stomach reaching under the bed. "What are you doing? We have to figure out how to get you out of here!" 

Ray shifted and grunted. "I realized I never saw the condom wrapper. Do you really want Turnbull to find it?" 

Fraser fell to his stomach and lifted the blanket, looking under the bed. "I'll find it. You get out. Turnbull is on his way up." 

"Shit," Ray breathed, scrambling back and to his feet. 

Fraser couldn't see anything and as he heard another sound, he backed out. "Ray?" 

"I heard it too. Must be Turnbull," Ray whispered, looking around. "Christ, Fraser, get me out of here!" 

Jumping to the window, Fraser opened it and waved. "Go," he snapped as he moved back to the bedroom door and closed it. Ray crossed paths with him and leaned out. When Fraser turned and saw him standing straight again, he furrowed his brow. "Quickly!" he commanded. 

"What do you want me to do? Scale the wall? There's no way down, Fraze." He looked back at the cupboard. "I hid in there before," he announced as Fraser started back to the window. 

Fraser leaned out and saw what Ray meant, then looked at the wardrobe. "Turnbull will clean in there," he pointed out. 

"Think creative solutions," Ray urged just before there was a knock on the door. 

"Constable Fraser?" Turnbull said through the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Inspector Thatcher sent me up here to help you with an assignment." 

"Yes, Constable," Fraser said suddenly stripping the bed as Ray watched in confusion. "I... I almost have the bird out of here. Give me a moment before opening the door." 

"Yes sir," Turnbull said, then paused before adding, "Inspector Thatcher said it may have gotten around the other rooms and asked me to change all the linens. Perhaps I'll start taking the sheets and blankets off the bed for cleaning while you finish in there." 

"Yes. Good idea," Fraser responded, loading the bed coverings in a pile. 

"What the hell are you doing, Fraze?" Ray whispered. 

"Getting you out of here," he responded. "Sit on the bed." 

"What?" 

"Sit on the bed, I'll cover you with the blankets and carry you downstairs." 

Ray chuckled. "You're going to carry me?" he clarified. 

"Please, Ray. I really don't need another reprimand from Inspector Thatcher and you realize if she catches you in here, she'll call Lieutenant Welsh." 

Ray bit the inside of his lip, then sat on the bed. 

Minutes later, Fraser passed Inspector Thatcher's office, trying to make the pile of linens in his arms look light. "Constable!" she hollered as he passed. 

Fraser stopped, stepped back, and faced her doorway. 

"Was that Detective Vecchio's car I saw out front?" 

"Ah, yes, sir," Fraser responded. "He's... He was waiting in my office while I took care of the bird," he explained. 

"I see," she responded coldly. 

Fraser huffed. 

"Are you taking those to the laundry?" 

"Yes, Inspector," Fraser replied. 

"Good. Take them with the other linens upstairs and tell them to use only the most mild detergents." 

"Yes sir," he said. "Uh, will that be all?" he asked. 

"Dismissed," she responded, going back to work as Fraser turned. 

He moved down the hall, dropping the pile of sheets along with the blankets near the exit. As soon as Ray was steady on his feet, he kissed Fraser who pushed him back. "Not right now," he said 

"Yeah, yeah," Ray said. "I better go." 

"Yes," Fraser replied, wiping at his brow. 

"Close one," Ray said with a grin. 

Fraser rolled his eyes. "We still didn't find the wrapper." 

"Oh!" Ray exclaimed, reaching into his pocket and holding it up. 

"You had it the whole time?" 

Ray chuckled. "Naw, but I found it while you were stripping the bed," he remarked with a wink. "See ya later." 

Chapter 4  
"Morning, Fraser," Ray said as he saw the Mountie enter the bull pen and head for his desk. "How're you?" 

Fraser smiled gently. "Pretty good. I have something for us." 

"I've told you not at work," Ray said with a grin, glancing over Fraser's shoulder to make sure no one heard him. 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "I meant..." 

"It was a joke, Fraze. What you got?" 

"Well," he began hesitantly. "I was forced to make a citizen's arrest this morning. I brought the gentleman here and the desk sergeant suggested I discuss it with you." 

"What'd he do?" 

"Indecent exposure and urination on public property." 

Fraser stood still while Ray gave him a strange look. "So why are you bringing it to me?" 

"Because the arrest was made by a Canadian citizen, myself, and you are the officer in charge of..." 

"This is what I get for babysitting you?" he asked. Fraser looked annoyed, but Ray chuckled. "Another joke. Look, I've got some paperwork to file here and then we'll go down. You get a name or anything?" 

"He had no identification and he refuses to give his name. An officer put him in Interview One and is waiting there until I return with you." 

Ray shrugged. "All right. I'll pick up some forms and we'll see what this clown's on." 

Fraser nodded, sitting beside Ray's desk as Ray went to the filing cabinet with a stack of files. 

* * *

Stella Kowalski looked at the note on her date book and sighed. Huey had requested a meeting with her for a reason she didn't know and she'd taken time from her busy day to accommodate. Glancing at her watch, she didn't see him in the hall so she figured he was in Interview One, where they planned to meet.

Opening the door, she saw a man with medium length, sandy blonde hair. He looked up at her and she cocked her head. Perhaps Huey had called because of problems with a suspect. She stepped inside. 

A uniformed officer looked at her and she smiled vaguely. "I think we're ok here," she said. "Why don't you step outside?" The officer nodded and obeyed. Stella stepped up to the table and set down her briefcase. "I'm Assistant States Attorney Kowalski. I think I was supposed to meet with Detective Huey. Was he your arresting officer?" 

The man looked at her a moment, then furrowed his brow. "Your first name isn't Stella," he said. 

She sighed. "Yes, but spare me the jokes," she responded. 

He blinked. "You're not married to Ray, are you?" 

"Uh, do you know my ex-husband?" she asked. 

"No," he responded, looking away. 

She furrowed her brow, then shrugged. "What's your name?" she began. 

"Curt..." he said, but the sound was lost as the door opened and she looked up. 

Huey leaned in and looked at them both. "Sorry I'm late," he said. 

"I was just asking a few questions until you got here," she said. 

Huey shook his head. "Naw, this one's the Mountie's. I had to talk to you about the Weaver thing. We'll have to go somewhere else." 

"Do they need me here?" 

"Not that I know of," Huey replied. "Apparently this guy peed on the street in front of the Consulate." 

She blinked as Huey laughed. Looking back at the guy, he shrugged. She stood and followed Huey out. 

* * *

Ray and Fraser walked down the hall, Ray carrying a folder with a form in it and a pen in his other hand. He chuckled. "Outside the Consulate?"

"Yes. I would have liked to arrest him in the name of Canada, but he was two inches from the property," Fraser explained. 

Ray laughed again. "So you brought him to me? Thanks." 

Fraser smiled a little. "I just walked out of the Consulate and - well, to be honest I suspect the man needs professional help. He didn't seem a bit embarrassed." 

Still chuckling, Ray stopped at the door to the interrogation room. "Well, I guess we'll get to the bottom of it," he commented. Pushing the door open, he was looking down at the form he held. The first thing they needed was a name. "Ok," he said to the room. "Let's start with your na..." Before the word was finished, Ray looked up. His heart stopped beating as he looked into the familiar face and as soon as the familiar eyes locked on his, he swallowed and backed out of the room, closing the door. 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "Is something wrong?" 

"Ray!" the voice from the room called loudly enough to drift into the hall. 

Straightening, Fraser moved beside Ray. "Oh, it's someone you know?" 

"I can't do it," Ray said, starting down the hall. 

"Ray," Fraser said, confused then heard Ray's name come from the room again. "Ray!" Fraser called again, but Ray kept walking. 

Fraser looked down the hall after Ray, then took in a breath and opened the door. The man he'd arrested jumped back from the door. "Hey, that was Ray, right? Ray Kowalski?" he asked. 

Fraser blinked. "Do you know Ray?" he asked as he closed the door. 

Curt swallowed. "He's a cop now? That's what he does?" 

"He's a detective," Fraser explained. "How do you know him?" 

"We... I..." Suddenly Curt clamped his jaw shut. "What's it to you?" 

Looking out the small window in the door before responding, Fraser looked just past Curt, his gaze close enough to feel like he was looking at him. "Ray is my friend." 

Curt tilted his head and took in the statement and actions a moment as Fraser nervously twisted his hat in his hands. Curt moved back to the table and sat down. 

Fraser watched him lean back, staring down at the table. Taking a few steps, he stopped on the other side. "Perhaps you're ready to tell us your name." 

Curt was silent. 

"I would assume Ray knows your name." 

"I'm not talking," Curt snapped. 

"It would be easier on you if..." 

"I'm not talking to anyone except Ray," he said, meeting Fraser's gaze. Fraser looked pensive, but Curt went on. "Just Ray. I want you to send him in here alone and I want the chance to talk to him before I say anything." 

"We really don't need you to give your information. We could simply..." 

Curt jumped out of the chair and threw it at the two way mirror. Fraser was on him in a second, pinning him as he yelled for assistance. A moment later, the officer in the hall was inside the room, handcuffing him. "I just want to talk to him!" Curt hollered over the chaos. 

Fraser watched as Curt relaxed, still mumbling about how he wanted to talk to Ray. They moved the chair back, sitting him in it. The officer moved to cuff him to the table leg before Fraser motioned to him. "Keep an eye on him. I'll..." he glanced at Curt. "I'll see what I can do." 

When Fraser found Ray in the bull pen, he was sitting at his desk, a file in his hand as he stared distantly at the wall. Not making himself quiet, Fraser stepped up and cleared his throat. Ray still didn't move so he touched his shoulder and the action made Ray spin in his chair and jump to his feet with a gasp. He looked at Fraser and shook his head. "Snuck up on me," he mumbled. 

"He'll only speak with you." 

Ray looked at Fraser a moment, then walked past him toward Huey's desk. "I can't," he insisted. 

Fraser followed. "He said he'll only talk to you. Ray, is there something I should know?" 

"No." He turned. "Huey, I got a guy in One who..." 

"I don't think he'll speak with him," Fraser argued. 

"Leave it alone, Fraser," Ray sneered. "Huey will find a way to..." 

"My attempt resulted in him throwing a chair, Ray," Fraser pointed out. "I can see that he isn't afraid to go to jail. It appears more important to him that he get his way." 

Ray dropped his head and scoffed. "You're exactly right. That's why I can't do this." Looking at Fraser, he straightened. "He'll get his way and I don't want him to have it." 

Fraser furrowed his brow. "Perhaps..." 

"Look, Fraser, I don't want to explain it." 

"But..." 

"No. No, I'm not doing it. I won't explain myself. I don't have to." 

Fraser tilted his head and Ray saw the questions in his eyes. He sighed. "You're just going to ask me later, aren't you?" 

"Most likely." 

"And if I don't tell you, you'll keep asking?" 

Fraser nodded. 

"All right!" he snapped, grunting as he headed for the room. 

Standing outside, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once relaxed, he pursed his lips and opened the door. Striding in with confidence, he sat across from Curt and flipped open the file, avoiding eye contact. He made a note as he spoke. "You want to argue that your name is Curt Wild?" 

"Ray," Curt said softly. 

"No? Okay. Date of Birth." 

"Ray," Curt repeated. 

"Date?" He stared at the sheet, but Curt remained silent. Finally he looked up and when he looked into those eyes, the feeling rushed back so overwhelming, he wanted to fall to the floor. 

"Ray, I don't know where to start," Curt said. 

"With your date of birth?" 

"I met your wife." Curt paused. "Your ex-wife." 

"Congratulations," Ray commented. 

"Listen, I just want to know where you are." 

"Here. Right here in Chicago." 

"No, I mean with your life - your personal life," Curt pushed. 

"None of your business," Ray snapped. 

"Come on, Ray. It's been so many years." 

"Yeah, it has, and you know what? I still see what you did to me. I still can't take it!" 

"I'm sorry," Curt said. Ray stared at him a moment before Curt jangled the handcuffs on the table. "I'm sorry, so are these necessary?" 

Fraser clasped his hands behind his back. He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew that he had no right to watch the exchange, but everything in him told him it was important. Now he begged with his mind that Ray would be smart, wouldn't be guided by emotions, wouldn't take off those handcuffs. 

"You tried to attack Fraser," Ray stated protectively. 

"I just got mad. I wanted to talk to you. Come on," he coaxed. 

Ray stared, then rose against his better judgment. Taking his keys, he removed the cuffs and set them on the table. Curt turned toward him and immediately Ray retreated to the other side of the table. "I never thought I'd see you again." 

"I know." 

Ray pursed his lips. They were quiet a long time and Ray wasn't ready to talk about them. He could handle talking to Curt, but not about what they had once been. Finally he looked down at the file on the table and spoke as though he was asking a form question. "Kathy?" 

"We lost contact about three years ago. She moved to Seattle in '92." 

Ray bit the inside of his lip. He continued to stare, finding comfort in not meeting his gaze. "Why are you here?" 

"I was promoting a show," Curt replied. 

Ray looked up finally. "And you pissed on the Consulate because...?" 

"Because I didn't have anything better to do," Curt responded with a grin. 

Ray stared at the smile, then suddenly shook his head and looked down at the table. 

"I tried to talk the Mountie into letting me go, but he just kept talking about justice." 

"Fraser believes in justice," Ray commented. 

Curt shrugged. 

"So do I," Ray added. 

Curt chuckled. "Oh, all right. Listen, if I'd known you were a cop now, I might have tried obeying the law, but then I guess that wouldn't have gotten us together, would it?" 

Swallowing, Ray scratched his neck. 

"You know, Ray, things don't have to be so strained. I could..." 

"Don't start." 

"Why not?" Curt asked. 

"I don't want... I have a new life now. I can't go back." 

"But we were good together." 

"Good together!?" Ray asked, raising his voice in astonishment. 

"We had some great times, Ray. You really don't want to have fun anymore?" 

"Fun? I loved you!" Ray yelled. 

Curt shook his head. "See, that's the problem with you, Ray. You run around leaving your heart with anyone who will hold it, even if it's just for a minute." 

Ray growled, the chair he sat in skidding as he jumped to his feet. "You cheated on me!" 

Curt met his action, standing quickly. "Cheat? How could I cheat? We weren't in some committed relationship! You knew it was going to end someday! We weren't in love!" 

"You said you loved me!" Ray screamed. 

"I lied so I could keep fucking you!" Curt snarled in a deep tone. 

Ray huffed, then threw his fist, causing Curt to fall on the floor. Ray jumped over the table and landed with his feet on either side of Curt, squatting down and getting in another punch. 

Fraser started to move the instant Ray struck and was in the hall by the time he heard the screeching of the table on the linoleum. Swinging the door open, he was too late to stop the second punch, but not a third. Ray's fist was pulled back, ready to strike so Fraser took huge steps, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. 

Ray was being dragged forcefully away as he started yelling. "You bastard!" 

Curt sat up, holding his nose with one hand and flipping Ray off with the other. 

"I shouldn't have let you fuck me! I wish I never met you!" Ray continued as Fraser forced him into the hall. 

Curt struggled to his feet, but continued to show his middle finger to the officer who entered as Fraser pushed Ray out. He continued flipping off the door until Fraser had it closed. He turned to see Ray holding his head and spinning in circles, mumbling a list of expletives. Clasping his hands behind his back, he watched - his mind racing with questions. Fraser didn't want to ask them because he saw that Ray was upset, but he knew there was a lot to explain. Ray bumped into a by passer and stopped. Looking at Fraser, his expression was still full of pain and anger, but it changed and he suddenly looked apologetic. "Oh, Fraser, I'm sorry," he said. 

Fraser stood still as Ray reached over, touched his arm, thought better of it, and took a step back. "If I didn't lie to you, you would have had so many questions. I wasn't ready... I couldn't tell you about any of it." 

"Maybe we should discuss it later," Fraser suggested. "It isn't exactly appropriate to discuss this here." 

Ray looked irritated. "I know. I know it's not, but it's here. He's here. What am I supposed to do?" 

"I don't know. I am not informed enough on the situation to offer advice. Perhaps had I known..." 

"Hey, Fraser, I said I'm sorry." 

Fraser looked at the floor. "You're right. I know." He shifted before meeting Ray's gaze again. "How many lies are there?" he asked. 

Ray swallowed, his eyes giving away his level of guilt. 

Taking that in, Fraser nodded solemnly, then turned, walking away as Ray watched him, unable to find words to stop him. Fraser passed through a doorway and was lost behind civilians and officers. Even when he couldn't see him, Ray didn't break the gaze. 

Francesca came toward him, trying to balance a stack of files precariously. She'd been trying to straighten them while she walked when she bumped into Ray. Suddenly she was dancing, trying to catch them. Ray helped her grab the files that were sliding down her body, though he still hadn't acknowledged her. He remained distracted as he placed the ones he'd caught back on her stack. 

"Ray?" she queried. 

Ray glanced at her. "Oh, hey Frannie." 

"Hey, Frannie?" she mumbled. "Did you even see me?" 

He looked at her a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Can I stop you?" 

He half smiled. "Never mind." 

"Wait, you can ask me," she amended, realizing her joke hadn't gone over well. 

Ray shrugged and looked at the door to the interview room. He wanted advice, but knew she couldn't give it. Even if he told her everything, she wasn't as good at telling him what he needed to hear as he needed her to be. "Never mind," he repeated, smoothly touching her arm just enough to brush her aside as he went into the second room. 

Frannie shook her head and continued on her way to the bullpen, balancing the files the best she could. 

With the lights off, Ray knew he could see into the first room without being seen. Ray hadn't even noticed the officer who went in after them and handcuffed Curt to the table. Ray flipped the switch to the intercom and folded his arms. It was silent at first as Curt looked across the room into the reflective surface, turning his head to make sure there was no bleeding. Finally he rolled his eyes. "Don't know why I'm the one in here handcuffed to the table. He's the one who hit me." 

The officer didn't respond. 

Ray pursed his lips and took a step closer to the glass. 

"You know, maybe if you go get him, let me talk to him again..." 

Moving one arm to rub his forehead, Ray shifted his gaze to the floor. 

Curt looked up and noticed the reflective glass. He stared at it a long time where the officer leaned against it. Furrowing his brow, he seemed to be trying to see through it. "That a two way mirror?" he asked. The officer took a couple steps toward Curt. Still, Curt stared. "Is Ray in there?" Curt asked the question and immediately Ray's head snapped back to attention on the man in the other room. "Ray? Are you in there?" Curt sat still a moment, then jerked his arm, the table shifting as he suddenly looked angry. "Get me out of here, you fuck! This isn't funny! This isn't a game! Come on, Ray! I know you're in there!" 

The officer moved to restrain Curt as Curt continued. "I feel you! I know you're there! Let's talk about this! Ray!" 

Swallowing, Ray turned to leave the room. As he opened the door, he saw Huey reaching toward the knob. Huey froze. "Oh, hi, Vecchio. I didn't know you were in here." 

"Yeah, I... I..." 

"...Fucker and your wife too stupid to know any better and your goddamned lover!" 

Ray closed his eyes a moment, reached back to turn off the intercom, then met Jack's gaze. Huey stared, blank confusion on his face. "That one's a little pissed off," Jack commented with a chuckle. 

Trying for a smile, Ray only managed half as he scoffed. "Yeah, well, he doesn't like the fact he got caught." 

Huey looked down the hall, then stepped inside. "Well, I'm trying to find a quiet place to prepare for this case. Guess we'll go somewhere else." He paused. "Of course, we've been trying to find a decent place for twenty minutes." 

"Oh," Ray interjected. "Oh, I was just leaving. You can work in here. Where's Dewey?" 

"He wasn't on this. I'm preparing with Ms. Kowalski," Huey said, almost apologetic for bringing up the name. 

Ray's eyes widened. "Hey, do me a favour." 

"What?" 

"Go next door and tell them to let that guy go." 

"Why?" 

Ray shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Because I don't want to do it." 

"Isn't he the guy who whipped it out then pissed on the Consulate?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"You're letting him go?" 

Ray nodded. "Give me a couple minutes to get out of here, but whatever you do, don't let Stel talk to him." 

"Why not?" 

Flaring his nostrils, Ray looked intense. "Just do it, ok?" 

"Ray, I don't..." 

"Huey, I..." Stella interrupted, then stopped when she saw Ray. 

"Fuck," Ray breathed. "Hi, Stella," he said, a strained smile on his face. 

She tilted her head. "Guess this room's taken, too," she commented. 

"I was just leaving," he said as he passed. She stepped further inside so he could pass, then turned to face him. Ray stopped beside Huey. "Real important, ok?" 

"I don't know, Ray." 

"And don't chat with the guy." 

Huey shook his head toward Stella as Ray left, pulling the door closed. He stood in the hall a moment, biting his lip. Stella had shown up too early and now he figured his best bet was to get out of the building before it all had a chance to blow up in his face. 

Chapter 5  
Ray pulled up outside the Consulate when his phone rang. He hadn't even shut off the engine, but he turned the key as he answered. 

"Hello?" 

Welsh's gruff voice sounded angry before Ray heard the first tone. "Get your ass in here, Detective." 

"I've got some personal..." 

"I just got a call from IAD. They're on their way down here. I bet you can imagine why." 

"Fuck," Ray breathed. 

"What?" Welsh asked. 

"Nothing, Lieu." 

"It sure as hell is something. You hit a guy? Twice?" 

"He... I... The suspect was resisting..." 

"Resisting what? The story I'm getting from the officer is that he had handcuffs on, then you went in there and the next thing they know, you're pounding the guy. If he was a threat, why did you take them off? To give him a fighting chance?" 

"No, sir, I..." 

"What on earth compelled you to hit the guy? Are you so offended by urine that you had to beat it out of him?" 

"No, I..." 

"Then tell me." 

"I..." 

"Stella saw him sitting in there with a uniformed officer and decided to get to the bottom of things. What were you thinking, just leaving him in there? You get back down here so that I don't have to be the one to tell IAD that I don't seem to have control over my officers." 

'Fuck, let me get a word in.' "Sir, I have personal business that..." 

"You also have a job to do that you screwed up so if I don't see you in my office in five minutes, you can just forget working here." 

"Lieu..." Ray attempted one last time, but the click told him there was no use. He looked at the Consulate doors. He wanted to go in, but he didn't know what he was going to say, how he was going to explain anything. Finally letting out a breath, he started the car again and left. 

* * *

"Just let me talk to him," Ray said reluctantly. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Curt again. Part of him needed it, the other part knew he could make things better, but still he didn't want to.

"IAD will be here any minute. I can't risk letting them find out I let you in there." 

"So lose him for ten minutes and we both win. Come on, Lieutenant. You know I wouldn't even ask if it wasn't important." 

Welsh pursed his lips, dropped the file and nodded. "Two of you better get lost in case they start looking." 

Ray nodded and hurried out of the office. He passed Huey who looked apologetic. "Sorry. Stella got to him before I had the chance," he remarked. 

"It's ok," Ray said quickly as he passed him. 

Curt looked up, straightening from his slouch when he saw Ray. Looking angry and serious, Ray walked up behind Curt, moving around to one side. Curt watched Ray's every move without a sound as Ray unlocked the handcuff from the table, then moved the arm around behind and cuffed it to his other wrist. 

"I had a feeling you'd be into bondage," Curt murmured. 

"Not now," Ray breathed, jerking Curt to his feet and walking him out of the room. He watched the halls and his back as he guided Curt through the building. 

"Going to sneak me out for a little whipping? Some chains maybe?" Curt kept taunting him, but Ray stopped answering. 

He took him to the bathrooms in the basement, the ones that were hardly ever used and as he shoved Curt in, he took a quick inventory to make sure it was empty, then stood by the closed door. 

Curt smiled wickedly. "Might've been more fun up there with the danger of getting caught," he commented. "But I guess you keep your deep dark secrets in the basement." 

"Shut up," Ray snapped. Curt opened his mouth to speak, but Ray raised his hand. "Just shut up," he repeated. He looked deeply into Curt's eyes a moment as he took a breath. "If I apologize for hitting you, will you tell them it's not true?" 

Curt shrugged. "Think they'll believe me? It hurts like hell. I think I have a black eye." 

Ray let out a breath. "Tell them something else happened, then. Tell them you got hit before Fraze picked you up. I'll even back you up. You say you got knocked out by some big guy and I'll say that we concluded you were disoriented so we can let you off on the other charges with a warning." 

"Why should I? To keep you out of trouble?" 

"I'm trying to get you off here, Curt," Ray said, pleadingly. Curt smirked, making Ray realize what he'd said. "I mean, I'm trying to get you free. You don't want to go to jail, do you?" 

Curt licked his lips. "No," he admitted finally, looking away. 

"So help me out. You get IA off my back by saying you made it up and I'll get you out with just a warning and this can be the end of it." 

Blinking for a full second, Curt opened his eyes to meet Ray's gaze again. "I don't want it to be the end." 

Ray stared, chewing his tongue as Curt started walking toward him. When he was close enough, Ray suddenly threw up a hand, stopping Curt by pushing on his chest. "Come on, Curt. We don't need to play the games. You're not fooling me. I know the rules you play by and you know mine so it's not worth it." 

"Not a game," Curt said quietly. 

"Let's just end this now," Ray urged. 

Curt shook his head. "I lied." 

Ray scoffed. "Well, what a shock! You've been lying since... since..." 

Curt swallowed. "I did care. I do care, Ray. I was pissed as hell because I wasn't supposed to care about anyone ever again." 

"Shut up." 

"But I cared about you, Ray and I didn't know what to do about it." 

Ray sniffed. "I cared. I more than cared. I so much more than cared that I couldn't stand the thought of hope so I made myself miserable. Miserable on purpose, Curt, for 12 years and it's your fault." 

"You happy with the Mountie?" 

Ray looked away, dropping his arm. "Fraser's my partner." He looked up. "I mean, he's been assigned to work with me." 

"Funny, he said you were friends." 

Ray blinked. "We are." 

"Funny, I can see it in your eyes. You happy with him? Do you love him?" 

Shrugging, Ray shook his head. "I don't know yet, but only because it's too soon." 

"Too soon, huh? Took us just a few weeks." 

"I thought it took me a few weeks, but I was wrong. You, if you recall, lied." 

"I lied when I said I didn't," Curt cleared his throat. "When I said I didn't love you." 

Ray shook his head contemplatively, the silence building between them as Curt patiently waited for a response. Finally, Ray threw his head back. "God, why did you have to show up now and complicate everything?" he asked, then let his eyes bore into Curt. "Kept hoping you'd end up with some sick junkie and fucking die, you know. Part of me wanted that for what you did." 

"And the other part?" 

Ray pondered. "The other part grew up and realized that life's not as black and white as we want it to be." 

Curt smiled a little. He watched Ray rub his neck before speaking again. "Listen, Ray, I'll lie for you. Even if you can't get me out of here, I'll tell them you didn't do anything to me. I'll tell them I provoked you into almost hitting me, but you didn't actually do it. No one actually saw you hit me, did they?" 

Ray shrugged. "Well, Fraser, but he left and if we can end this before he comes back or they call him, then we're home free. Time is the key now." 

"Ok, so take me to whoever you need me to tell and I'll tell them that - tell them I got hurt earlier today," Curt said. "Then we'll talk." 

"No, then you'll disappear. I don't want to see you ever again, Curt." 

Curt took in a breath, then nodded an agreement. 

Chapter 6  
Ray pushed the door closed and looked at Fraser who was sitting quietly behind his desk, patiently waiting for Ray to speak first. Ray still wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew when Fraser let him into the room that he had a chance. He leaned on the door. "Fraser, I'm sorry," he began. 

"I know," Fraser responded. "You said you were and I believe you." 

Ray nodded slowly. "Well, I didn't mean for you to find out this way." 

"Would you have told me on your own?" Fraser queried. 

Letting out a breath, Ray took a step toward the desk. "Honestly? I don't know. Look, Fraze, it's not like I cheated on you. I just kept a secret." 

"I suppose I wonder why you couldn't trust me." 

Ray knelt across from the desk, clasping his hands on top of it. "I trust you Fraser, I really do. It was the questions. I didn't want you to ask them." 

"You could have told me not to ask." 

"It's not that easy," Ray said, swallowing. He stared at Fraser a moment, then closed his eyes. "Do you remember when you I told you about the woman from Albany?" He squinted to see Fraser's response. 

Fraser pondered. "The woman at the tracks?" 

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't a chick from Albany, it was a guy from New York City." He stopped, waiting until it sank in. "Ok, so I made a pretty story, but I made my point." Fraser waited, his eyebrows raised. "The point was that he took everything I had and while he was good for a whole lot, he wasn't good for trusting." 

"I see," Fraser remarked. 

"So I wanted to forget." He paused, but still Fraser said nothing. He sighed loudly and got to his feet again, putting himself above Fraser's eye level. To avoid that, he turned away, rubbing his forehead. "Look, Fraser, Curt hurt me really bad. I was so fucked up I thought that marrying Stella was the answer because at least if I didn't love her like that, then she couldn't hurt me. So I ended up married to my friend until we couldn't even be friends anymore. It took me a long - a long fucking time before I could accept the fact that I wouldn't see him again, but now look. Here he is, fucking up my life again." 

Fraser rose slowly. "I just didn't expect the lies, the anger. You were so angry with him, Ray. What if things don't work out? Will you be that angry with me?" 

Ray started slowly around the desk. "No, Fraser. You'd never hurt me the way he did. I know you wouldn't and I trust you. That's... that's something I never should have done with Curt. I never should have trusted him, but with you I know that's not a mistake." He neared Fraser and put his hands on Fraser's sides. 

Fraser let out a breath. "Why are you so distant with me?" he asked. Ray was looking down, shaking his head, so Fraser cupped his chin and lifted it so that Ray had no choice except to meet his gaze. "Why?" 

"I guess it's the only thing I know," Ray responded, looking into the blue eyes and watching them get closer before Fraser closed his eyes and kissed him. 

It was gentle at first as Ray wrapped his arms more firmly around Fraser. They stood in the office kissing for several minutes before Fraser pulled back. He looked at the clock on his desk. He sighed as Ray looked at the time also. It was getting late. "Come home with me tonight," Ray said. 

Fraser tilted his head. "Are you sure? You've been through a lot today." 

"We've been through a lot," Ray amended. "That's why I want you to come home. I want to show you what you mean to me." 

Nodding, Fraser took his coat and pulled it on as they left the Consulate. 

* * *

Curt sat in the cab, his cigarette almost gone. He'd barely put it to his lips when he saw the Constable step out of the building. Immediately he straightened, tossing the cigarette out the window as Ray stepped out behind Fraser, then Fraser pulled the door closed. Smoke drifted from his mouth as he spoke. "I fucking knew it," Curt breathed. He leaned forward and pointed to the black GTO as Fraser climbed in the passenger side. "That's the car we're following, but not too close," he informed the driver. "Remember there's an extra hundred if they don't see us coming."

The driver nodded and waited until Ray had pulled out and was a few cars ahead before he pulled out also. 

When they arrived at the building, Curt paid the driver and got out. He watched Fraser and Ray walk inside the apartment complex before he crossed the street, stood beside a tree and lit a cigarette. He saw a light reflecting off the wall on the back side of the building so he slowly moved around until he could see in. The windows were covered with basic beige curtains, but he could see the silhouettes. 

Curt almost chuckled at the cartoon look. The flat brimmed hat rested on one head, but it wasn't necessary. Just the postures of their bodies gave them away. He watched as Fraser took off his hat, then Ray took it from him and it disappeared after being tossed like a Frisbee. 

The next action was Curt watching Ray work on the Mountie's coat, undoing the straps and tunic with expertise. Curt puffed the cigarette and held it in a moment before breathing out. Ray pushed the tunic back from Fraser's arms, smoothly moving in to kiss him at the same time. Finishing one smoke, Curt lit another and didn't budge until both men were nearly naked and moved away from the window. 

At that point, Curt walked back around to the side, but found that the window to the room they'd headed to wasn't lit enough for him to see anything. Curt sat down against the tree and kept smoking. 

By dawn, his pack was empty and the sun was too bright for him to deal with. Curt stood and moved to the other side of the tree, leaning against it. He kept glancing at the black car by the road, but when he saw red movement from the door, he straightened. The Mountie came out and Curt half expected to see Ray behind him, but instead he went walking along the road. Curt watched until he was gone, then looked back at the apartment windows. 

Debating his next move, Curt had only planned to watch them that night. The fact he was still here was enough to annoy him, but now with one man gone, he felt pulled to present himself to Ray again. 

Curt got inside the building and the minute he was in, he knew he was making a mistake. He ran up the stairs and calculated which door must be his. Knocking, he waited, but there was no answer. He banged loudly, relentlessly until the door swung open. "What?" Ray snapped before he even saw who it was. "What do you want?" he breathed when he realized it was Curt. 

Curt took in Ray's appearance with wet hair and wearing a grey shirt tucked into tight black jeans . "I just came to talk." 

"No more talking, remember? I said I wanted you to go - that I never wanted to see you again." 

"That's exactly why we need to talk, Ray. I'm not leaving it like this." 

"Please do, Curt. I can't go through any more with you." 

"Ray, I love you, you have to believe me." 

"No, I don't. I like to think a person shows they love another person by... well, not by fucking someone else in the nightclub where they met." He saw Curt's mouth form the letter B and shook his head. "And don't you dare try to blame another thing on Brian. I'm not Brian! I don't deserve your shit because Brian hurt you." 

Curt blinked. "You're right." He let out a breath and stepped closer. "It wasn't Brian, it was fear. So I did what I thought I had to do to get over that, to get over you, but for the first time since Brian, fucking another guy wasn't enough to do it." 

Ray waved dismissively and started to turn, but Curt grabbed him. "At least answer a question for me before I leave." 

"What question?" Ray asked, surrendering. 

"Did you look back?" 

"What?" 

"When you left, did you ever look back?" Curt questioned. 

"I don't know what you mean," Ray said. 

Curt breathed deeply. "When it was over with - with Brian, he stood at the window and watched me go. For a minute I thought he was going to lean out and tell me it wasn't over, not completely. I half expected him to call me back and I wanted him to. There was some - some comfort in knowing that it was hard for him too, that he still wasn't sure. But you never looked back, did you?" 

Ray leaned his head back, staring at the upper wall. "I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't because it was too painful." He met Curt's gaze. "It hurt too much to think about how much I cared and how much you didn't." 

"But I did, and I'm telling you now." 

"I still wasted 15 years thinking I loved you more than you loved me." 

Curt looked guilty. "I know." 

"It's not fair Curt. You knew how I felt. You didn't spend all that time thinking my words must have been lies because I acted like I felt." 

"I know, I know," Curt repeated stepping closer. 

Ray felt his stomach cramp. When Curt touched him, he'd managed to stop his head from spinning by remembering that Curt had hurt him, but now the closer Curt got, the more he wanted him. Taking a step back, Ray scratched his neck. "Curt, I..." 

Curt smiled, closing the space Ray had created. "Ray, I'm sorry," he said. "I truly am. Do you want me to leave?" He reached up and touched Ray's face, brushing his hand down his cheek to his chin. 

Ray swallowed. He knew he should say yes logically, but he never followed logic when his heart was screaming this loud. He shook his head so slightly, that Curt wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been watching Ray's every move as closely as he had. Sliding closer, he rested his hand on Ray's jaw and leaned in, breathing a hesitant moment on Ray's lips before Ray jerked forward and took Curt's upper lip between his, sucking and kissing while his arms wrapped around Curt. 

Curt stepped him inside and kicked the door closed. It slammed shut as he backed Ray to the wall, pressing his body against Ray and kissing him harder. Distracted a moment by the tongue entering his mouth, Ray's head floated until he felt the fingers slipping into his waistband. All at once, he pushed Curt away and sidestepped. 

"Please, Ray," Curt said. 

"No, I can't." 

"Please." 

Ray rubbed his hair and shook his head. "No, no, I just can't. I have to talk to Fraser before I do something I'll regret." 

Curt moved on Ray, holding his waist. "Later," he breathed. 

Ray shifted his head away from another kiss. "I have to talk to him now." 

"Now, later, what's the difference, Ray? It can wait," Curt argued. 

Ray pushed him back again and shook his head. "I'm not like you, Curt. I can't go into this knowing that Fraser still thinks - whatever he thinks." He swallowed. He wanted Curt, still loved him and here Curt was offering, but how could he say that to Fraser? He'd let Fraser believe he cared because he did, but not like he cared for Curt. 

He started for the door, then stopped, turning to look Curt in the eye. "I'm so afraid of what's going to happen this time. You're going to hurt me again, aren't you?" 

Curt took as step toward him. "No, I don't..." 

"Yeah, you probably will and you won't mean to." Ray sighed. "I have to take my chances because I feel more when I'm with you." He shook his head at the floor. "I just do, even if it's stupid." He paused. "Wait here if you want. I'm going to talk to Fraser and I've got some shit to drop off at work, but I'll be home." He stared at Curt, taking him in as though it might be his last time. "I just... I hope you're here when I get back." 

Curt grinned. "I will be." 

Chapter 7  
"Fraser, we need to talk," Ray announced before he was through the door. 

Fraser straightened. "All right." Noting Ray's hesitation, he set down his pen and leaned back. "You can close the door." 

Ray shook his head. "I don't think we should talk here." 

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "I'm certain no one would be able to hear us," he said, then stood, leaning forward on the desk slightly. "Besides, we've had private conversations here before." 

Ray shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but I really don't want to have this one here." He paused. "Maybe we can go for a walk." 

Licking his lower lip and tugging his ear, Fraser stepped around the desk. "Ray, I'm very concerned..." 

"Not here, ok?" Ray interrupted, stepping out into the hall. 

A nervous Fraser followed Ray out of the Consulate and to the sidewalk. They'd walked nearly half a block before Fraser pushed, knowing he wouldn't hear anything that would make him happy. "Ray, please talk to me." 

Ray nodded, slowing down a little as Fraser kept pace. He sighed loudly before beginning. "I want you to know that I care a lot about you, Fraze. I think you're pretty noble and you're really someone I can look up to." 

"Thank you?" 

"Sure, no problem," Ray responded, distracted. Fraser frowned at the response, but waited. "I have to know why these feelings I have are so much stronger with Curt than with anyone." Ray stopped walking and looked at Fraser. "Even you." 

Fraser stopped and cocked his head. "Curt?" 

Ray shook his head, rubbing at a temple as he did. "I don't want to say that I love him," he breathed. 

"Why not?" Fraser asked. 

Sniffing, Ray looked serious. "I don't want to hurt you. Fraser, I..." 

"Do you love him?" Fraser asked. 

"I didn't mean..." 

"Do you?" he pressed, trying not to let the pain in as he waited for an answer. 

"You have to understand, Fraser. I never thought I'd see him again. Even with that possibility, I wasn't sure I'd feel anything for him anymore, but I do. I never expected to be in a place where I'd hurt you," Ray explained. 

"But you love him and you don't love me," Fraser stated. 

"No, I... Ok, I love him, Fraser. I just want you to know that I care about you too. I really didn't think I'd ever have to hurt you." 

Fraser shifted. "You don't have to," he said. 

"Yes, I do," Ray argued. 

"No, no you didn't have to tell me these things. You didn't have to hurt me, but you chose Curt. If you'd just chosen to be with me..." 

"Fraser, please don't. It was hard enough just for me to come here and tell you." 

'Hard for you?' Fraser's mind asked, but he just clenched his jaw. Ray looked so tormented, but Fraser found himself without pity. "Ray, are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Ray responded. 

Fraser licked his lip. "Are you? Because you seem strained by this decision. I don't want... you don't want to make a mistake." 

Ray looked at him. "Fraser, I know that - do you need me to say this?" He saw Fraser nod slightly, so he went on. "I know that I ache for him. I can't stop thinking of him and we were good together. Curt and I worked and I don't think that's so easy." 

"You were, but are you now? He's been back in your life for a day, but you're already certain?" 

"Yes, Fraser. Sometimes you just know. I knew the minute I saw you that you'd be interesting. I knew the minute I saw Curt that I still loved him, even if I wanted to deny it." 

"Love at first sight is passion, Ray. What happens when the passion fades?" 

"What is this? What are you doing?" Ray asked angrily. "You can't say these things to me. I came here because I wanted to be honest with you, I didn't want to cheat and you're asking me if I'm not sure? Trying to place doubts?" 

"Ray, I simply want to make sure you're making the right decision." 

Ray felt agitated. "Yes! This is the right decision for me! I'm sorry I had to hurt you to do it, but I'm sure." 

Fraser shook his head. "Then I have nothing more to say," he said, turning around. 

"Fraser, are we going to be ok?" 

Fraser shrugged. "You're not the only man in the world, Ray. I don't suppose I'll shrivel up and die." 

Ray followed a few steps behind Fraser. "Come on, Fraser. We have to work together. We can't do that with hostility. I just want us to be friends." 

Fraser spun. "Does it matter what you want from me? I can't be told how I'm supposed to act when I'm feeling like this. I always cover up what I feel in the name of duty, but look where it has gotten me. I'm here in a city I despise accepting a love I wasn't sure I wanted to accept just so that it could be taken away. I'm tired of making the best of every situation and I'm tired of being hurt because I can cover it up so well. What do you want from me, Ray? Do you want to go back to the way things were before we kissed? I can act like that as I've been doing in my professional life, but things aren't the same and they never will be." 

"I know," Ray breathed. 

"Then how dare you ask?" 

"Because I have to," Ray snapped. "The problem here isn't that I stopped loving you the minute Curt came back. The problem is that I was living with this residue of love I had for Curt all these years and then I learned how to let someone else in. Now I have to wonder if I'm making the right decision because you're a lot more stable and organized than I am so it makes sense to have someone like you in my life, but with Curt I just want to live. I don't care how, I just want it. So you tell me! You tell me what I'm supposed to do, who I'm supposed to choose!" 

"The one you love most," Fraser responded. 

"Yeah, and that's Curt," Ray countered. Both men looked at each other, breathing heatedly, but calming their emotions. Finally Ray spoke again. "I'm sorry that it's not you." 

* * *

Ray ran somewhat excitedly up the stairs and swung open the apartment door. He was still grinning just a little, having had time at work to cool off and the drive home to think about Curt. Finding the apartment empty, his smile faded as he stepped inside. Not wanting to admit that Curt wasn't there, he headed for the bedroom, stopping short at the doorway.

"Fuck. Fucker. He screwed me again," he growled. "I don't fucking believe this!" 

"You don't believe what?" he heard from behind him and spun. Curt stood in the entryway looking confused. 

"Where the hell were you?" Ray asked. 

Curt held up a pack of smokes. Feeling stupid, Ray shook his head and chuckled. "I thought you fucking left," he stated. 

Grinning, Curt stepped toward him. "I told you I wasn't leaving," he remarked. Letting out a breath, Ray met him halfway. Curt put an arm around Ray, then touched his hair. "It's so short," he commented. 

Ray chuckled. "Yours too," he replied. 

Curt bit his lower lip as he caressed Ray's cheek. "You talked to him?" 

Ray sighed. "Yeah," he responded wearily. 

"Was it rough?" Curt queried. Ray nodded. "I'm sorry," Curt sympathized. "We'll try to make you forget," he added as he kissed Ray. 

As his arms hung limply at his sides, Ray felt Curt's tongue brush his upper lip while a hand rubbed down his shoulder. He took Ray's hand in his, then held it up. Looking at it a moment, Curt seemed entranced. "I'd forgotten how beautiful your hands are," he breathed as he held his up to it. 

"My hands?" Ray asked, looking at the fingers that were slightly longer than Curt's, but he didn't see beauty in there. 

Curt nodded. "Long fingers. You ever try to play a guitar?" 

Ray chuckled. "Ah, no. Music and me don't mix too well. I can listen just fine, though." He grinned and as Curt grinned back, he slid his hands down to Ray's waistline, probing his way under the waistband and tugging the shirt free. 

As Curt lifted the shirt over Ray's head and Ray's arms fell, he caught sight of something he didn't expect. Wrapping a hand gingerly around Ray's elbow, he looked carefully at the tattoo on his arm. Ray watched Curt's face, waiting for his reaction. 

Curt looked into Ray's eyes deeply. So much passed between them at that moment that no words needed to be spoken. Placing his hands just above Ray's elbows, Curt brushed his chest against Ray's and leaned over. Calculating all the things that Ray getting that tattoo meant to Ray, to the world, and to himself, Curt touched pursed lips to it. Ray watched as he then opened his mouth and gently suckled the painted skin before his tongue tickled the skin. Curt then straightened and brought one hand behind Ray's neck, kissing him with more emotion than passion, with more respect than emotion and with more love than anything else. 

Slipping his hand behind his own back, Ray fiddled a moment before bringing his arms back around front. Curt felt him moving and heard a noise so he stopped kissing. Ray took a step back, tossing a black pouch onto the bed as he held out both index fingers, a set of handcuffs pulled tight between them and reflecting the light in the room as he gave Curt a wicked grin. 

Curt bit the tip of his tongue, one corner of his mouth curling into the smile. "Cops have all the fun," he commented as he reached out and took the cuffs. Moving in, he licked hungrily at Ray's lips as the metal clicked onto his wrist. Ray felt Curt moving him toward the bed, anticipating Curt would find some way of handcuffing him to the bed. As they neared, he laid Ray back and tugged his hand to the bedpost, but when he heard the clicking again, he knew it wasn't against the metal frame. Instead, the chain clinked on the metal. Pulling on his arm, he realized that instead Curt had run the handcuff around the bar, then cuffed his own wrist. 

Smiling, Curt straddled Ray and kissed him. The challenge of both working one handed intrigued him, the purpose for his bold move. He saw Ray looking at the position he'd confined them into, offering only a smile as he licked Ray's lips. He licked again, Ray letting his tongue out to touch Curt's. They tasted each other a moment before locking lips together and keeping tongues in contact. Curt pushed his way under Ray to massage his ass while Ray rubbed up and down Curt's spine. 

Ray took pleasure in just having Curt with him again, breathing in his smell as they held each other tightly. Curt grew increasingly excited, knowing right away he wanted Ray. He moved to one side and lifted Ray's leg, breathing heavily as he shifted to straddle Ray's other leg and position his groin sideways to Ray's ass. Ray used a hand to push himself closer, wanting to rub Curt then immediately reminded his other hand was occupied. He licked his lips eagerly when Curt's hand brushed his lower abdomen. 

"There's stuff in that drawer by the bed," Ray breathed heavily, motioning to the nightstand he couldn't reach. 

Curt looked at Ray a moment. "You know I don't believe in that stuff," he commented. 

"Yeah, well, I do," Ray remarked, giving Curt a stern look. 

Curt considered a moment before laying back and reaching to the drawer. He took out a condom and the lube, placing it on Ray's abdomen. Jangling the cuffs, he grinned. "I guess you'll have to help me," he spoke suggestively. 

Working together with odd harmony, they managed and as Curt tossed the lube and wrapper off the bed, he put his hand back on Ray's stomach. Running his hand down, Curt grasped Ray's hard, tight cock and stroked it smoothly a moment. Leaning his head back, Ray let out a loud breath and shifted into Curt's hand. He felt Curt pushing against his ass while he worked. A moment later, Ray curled his upper body up, taking Curt's erection in his hand and holding it against himself. A huff escaped Curt's mouth as he moved against Ray, pushing smoothly until he was inside. Ray relaxed back, panting slightly as Curt pushed in again, going deeper. Struggling to keep his mouth moist, Ray groaned with the subsequent thrusts into his body, muscles tensing as he willed his body more firmly against each of Curt's pumping movements. The position, the bondage, and all of the excitement surrounded them, bringing Ray to orgasm much faster than he expected. He gasped for breath as his body climaxed, his arms trembling while Curt continued driving himself harder and deeper. 

Curt watched the veins in Ray's neck tighten as he came, felt his cock releasing pressure. Keeping contact with his hand, Curt ran it up Ray's body, through the sticky substance and all over his torso. Ray moaned, swallowing hard and licking his lips as Curt forced himself harder until the beating in his heart pounded his chest and he threw his head back, sighing as he came into Ray. Pumping a couple more times, he waited until his body stopped convulsing before sliding back. Ray lowered his leg and Curt half crawled beside Ray before laying down again. He kissed Ray, then looked into his eyes a moment. 

Both waited until they could feel something other than residual orgasm before moving. Ray slid his foot to the end of the bed and worked the pouch within distance of his grasp. Picking it up, he fumbled while Curt simply watched. It took him several attempts to get the key from the slot in the pouch before he could hand it to Curt. Grinning, Curt took it and undid the restraint. Ray pulled his arm close and rubbed Curt's chest as Curt undid himself. 

The cuffs and key clanked as Curt tossed them on the ground beside the bed. He put both hands on Ray's face and kissed him hard, licking him and suckling his tongue. Spent, he had only a little energy left and as he worked that out, he fell beside Ray again. Ray shifted, putting his arm around Curt. Turning his back, Curt took Ray's arm and pulled it around himself into a tight hug. Contentedly, they lay there. 

Chapter 8  
Ray woke in the early morning hours to the sound of a siren outside. The sun wasn't quite up, but the sky was bright. He felt warm under the covers, his body wrapped around Curt's as Curt lay against him holding his hand. Ray looked at the back of Curt's head and tried to tug his fingers away so he could brush Curt's hair. 

When he made the attempt, Curt grasped him more tightly so Ray knew he was awake. Closing his eyes, he took in a refreshing breath to enjoy the smell of Curt and their sex on the sheets. Part of him wanted to say something, but it was still early, he was still tired, and he thought maybe they'd both fall asleep again if they didn't start their day. The longer he could avoid that, the better off they'd be, Ray decided. 

So the room remained quiet as his right leg lay on Curt's left, his knee touching the back of Curt's right knee. 

"I hate Brian Slade," Curt announced sleepily, breaking through the silence. 

"What?" Ray asked. 

"I hate Brian and Maxwell Demon and all his fucking alter egos; every last one of them." 

Ray hugged him closer. "I thought..." he began, but Curt suddenly shifted and rolled over, facing Ray with a pained expression that made him stop speaking. 

Curt raised his hand and touched Ray's cheek with the back of his fingers. "It's funny how saying it out loud is what it takes for me to finally believe it. I hate that it took me so long to admit it." 

The brushing of skin on sheets sounded now as Ray moved closer to Curt and kissed him on the lips. Curt's hand stopped brushing his cheek and moved behind his neck. The kiss lasted several minutes before they stopped. Curt met Ray's eyes with deep sincerity. "I love you," he said as though making a life altering announcement 

Ray smiled a little. The dimple that lit up his cheek sparked the memory of the first time Curt saw Ray in the bar. Ray saw something in Curt's grin light up which just made him smile more. "I love you, too," he breathed before kissing Curt again. 

Curt slipped his knee between Ray's leg, bringing his body closer as he nipped Ray's jaw. Ray shivered and a knock on the door made him freeze. Giving Curt a funny look, the knock was repeated. "Please tell me you don't hear a knocking," Ray said. 

"Must have been us," Curt responded. "No one would be here this time in the morning, would they?" 

The knock got louder as Ray sat up. "Maybe it's Kathy," he said with a chuckle. Curt laughed. Standing as he pulled on his boxer briefs, he moved across the room to retrieve his jeans. He was still buttoning them as he headed for the door. Swinging it open, his heart skipped a beat. "Fraser? What are you doing here?" 

"I went to the precinct before the Consulate today. I wondered why you hadn't called me to work on any cases with you," he responded. 

"Oh." 

"The Lieutenant informed me that you have called in sick for the last three days. You are all right, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"You never call in sick," Fraser observed. 

"And don't you think it's about time I got to?" Ray countered. 

Fraser cleared his throat. "I was concerned." 

"No you weren't, Fraze. You were curious." 

Fraser looked down and cleared his throat again. 

"Yes, he's here and it looks like he's staying. I didn't feel like going to work and I'm debating calling in another day. After that I've got my two day weekend so who wants to work one day before that?" 

Disappointed, Fraser sighed. 

Ray heard it in the tone of the sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fraser, can you not do that?" 

"What?" 

"Disapprove of me while I'm standing here half dressed and waiting for you to leave." 

Fraser blinked, speechless. 

"I think you and I could have used the week apart anyway, right? Get ourselves back on track?" 

"I'm on track," Fraser responded. "Aren't you on track?" 

"I have to go." 

Ray started closing the door, but Fraser put out his hand to stop it. "I just want to make sure there are no mistakes." 

Scratching his neck, Ray looked away. Quietly, he tried to be firm. "There are no mistakes, Fraser. I'm sorry," he said, then looked up. "But I can't keep being sorry and still move on. I wish this was easier on us both, but I can't make things better. I'm fresh out of miracles." 

Fraser thought a moment. "I'm sorry I came by," he said finally. "I guess part of me wondered if you really were sick." 

"Well, if Welsh asks, I am." 

"Understood." 

"I'll see you next week, Fraser. No matter what I'll find a case that needs your help, ok?" 

Fraser nodded slowly, turning as Ray closed the door. Moving back to the bed, Ray crawled into bed, wanting to tell Curt how he felt about Fraser and about him, but he heard the deep breaths and as he moved over Curt, he found that Curt had fallen back asleep. Touching his lips to Curt's neck, he laid down, brought the covers over himself, and put his arm over Curt. In the sleepy realizations, he realized that he had to let things heal themselves over time. No amount of force in the world could change that. 

The End 

* * *

End Wild Justice (corrected) by Snowee:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
